The Will Of Odin
by Dark Memory
Summary: An evil has snuck aboard the Invincible. Using its awesome power, this person gains control over the great Odin...Funny, Random Idea. RNR (One Shot)


Author's Note: I learned with writing "Depths of Randomness" that a comedic FanFic should still be **well-written**, so even while I'm making jokes, I'll still be trying my best to keep it a good piece of literature.

What One Does With Power

Zidane ran with Garnet down the hellish, twisted paths of Pandemonium. Their mission was to rescue the genomes of Terra that would be killed quickly in Kuja's rage. They didn't falter, even as they saw the mushroom towers collapse in the distance, becoming a part of the flames that were now the surface of Terra.

They successfully evacuated every last citizen of Bran Bal and was relieved to find that the rest of the team and procured the best airship known, the Invincible. The force of the ship had been seen on many occasions, at the site of many disasters, with sight of a large red eye. Its destructive force was well known. It also had the ability to mesmerize summon spirits into disobeying their masters. This was how Kuja had used Bahamut to wreck Alexandria.

The group reunited on board the ship and they loaded the passengers. The escape from Terra was successful. They emerged from the ocean where the Shimmering Island once drifted. All wondered what Kuja's intentions were now that he had attained such power. However, the team did not know that another great threat was about to reveal itself. For one of them was a traitor; a traitor too oblivious to realize that s/he was a traitor…

Zidane was interrupted onboard the Invincible by a fearful Steiner, who brought to the team's attention that the entire planet was now covered in mist. The very same substance that the group had worked so hard to rid the Mist Continent of. No one knew what this ominous and disturbing event meant, but they decided upon revisiting Lindblum. Perhaps they could speak with regent Cid and ask for the help of his army. They might need it if they were to attack Kuja.

Zidane and Amarant each led two separate teams out of the invincible. They took the long way to Lindblum from the Burmecian side, and through Gizamaluke's Grotto. High atop the Grotto, on the plains above, were the some of the most powerful enemies the team could get training from; Grand Dragons. They were ferocious creatures that could cast powerful thunder spells. However, they were still beatable with combined efforts.

Amarant's team engaged a Grand Dragon, but realized that something was very wrong; their team was a member short. Freya had told Quina that they would be training with the new queen, Garnet, and Amarant, while the four remaining party members enlisted the regent's help. Where was she at this critical time?

"Perhaps she forgot," Amarant suggested. It was quite possible… s/he wasn't really the _smartest_member of the team. "S/he's probably **under** the Invincible again…," said Freya. "One day s/he's gonna get stuck…"

But the fat Qu's plan was far more sinister than simply leaving them alone on the battlefield. Okay, not really. She was just lounging around the bottom of the ship near the large red eye chamber.

The team could not run away from this now; their lives were in jeopardy. Freya attacked with a powerful lancer, and Amarant threw a Rising Sun. The attacks were strong, but the missing party member would definitely impair them. Garnet then used her unique ability to summon; the gift of the summoner tribe of Madain Sari.

Dark became the world in an instant. The cloudy skies parted and from the heavens emerged a powerful Viking knight upon a ghostly white horse. He rode straight down to the ground, and released a powerful spear that instantly ended the Grand Dragon. By the time Odin touched ground, the battle was over. The white horse beat its hoof upon the ground in victory.

Without warning, Odin's horse began to freak out of control. Garnet yelled to it, but it would not answer. It was possessed by the power of the Invincible. The great red eye loomed overhead in the sky.

The powerful creature then rampaged throughout the land and stopped at the nearby Qu's marsh. Zidane and his group who had seen the emblem of destruction in the sky rushed over to reunite and regroup for battle. It was evident that some sinister villain had evil plans with Odin.

The team easily battled their way to the center of the marsh, where they found Odin, off of his horse skipping around the pond like a little girl. Zidane attacked him. Odin's face turned to face this unworthy, pathetic creature that had so boldly scraped him with a dirty blade. He jumped onto his noble white horse and raised a powerful, red javelin high above his head. He aimed it right towards Zidane and the rest of the team. They were in too close proximity and dodging was futile; the attack was inevitable. The team closed their eyes and prayed for the best.

They could hear the weapon cut through the air and quickly hit the ground, but soon realized that they were all very well. They looked at the javelin, which was embedded a foot deep into the ground; it had speared right through eight frogs.

Odin's voice boomed out, "**_This… be sufficient. Me… lots hungry…"_** With that, he disappeared into the sky again.

Well, it was now obvious that Odin had been under the malicious control of Quina, which wasn't necessarily a problem; unless you were tasty… S/he then ran to the marsh and devoured her earned meal. The rest of the team just laughed; they were far too happy that someone darker hadn't possessed Odin. But they _did _agree not to ever leave Quina unattended again…


End file.
